


What would I do without you ?

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: By request on Tumblr: Could you please do a Finn Balor one where the reader is afraid of thunder and lighting and Finn trys to calm her down??Excerpt: You’re in the closet. Which isn’t a joke or a confession, you have literally, physically crammed yourself into your wardrobe. There’s a storm raging outside and as far as your concerned, the only safe place for you to be is inside your closet being suffocated by winter coats.  To you at least it’s a perfectly logical thing to do.





	What would I do without you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr: lunaticbun.tumblr.com

You’re in the closet. Which isn’t a joke or a confession, you have literally, physically crammed yourself into your wardrobe. There’s a storm raging outside and as far as your concerned, the only safe place for you to be is inside your closet being suffocated by winter coats. To you at least it’s a perfectly logical thing to do.

You’d always been afraid of storms. You don’t remember if there’s a particular reason for this fear, you only remember always being frightened when a storm rolled in. To your young ear thunder had sounded like the sky trying to tear it’s self in two. Lightning with it’s unpredictable flashes never failed to make you jump, the thought of it striking your house never far from your mind. The wind howling and buffeting the windows always reminded you of the awful dreams you had where monsters tried to get inside your bedroom. There was no part of a storm that you didn’t find terrifying and as child you’d dealt with this fear the only way you knew how. You’d hidden.

When you were still very little you’d hidden under your bed. You’d had to wriggle something fierce to fit under but you were determined and you’d definitely managed it. Your thought process at the time had been that the bed was so big and so heavy that with it covering you there was no way the storm could get you. Your mother had always been worried you’d get stuck or hurt yourself but no amount of cajoling, bribery, scolding or ordering had moved you. Eventually she’d given in and let you be, knowing a loosing battle when she saw one.

As you’d grown up, you’d become too big to fit under the bed and much to your mother’s dismay you hadn’t also outgrown your fear of storms. Instead you’d deemed any wardrobe or cupboard you could fit snugly in as an acceptable place to be protected. She’d left you alone in their too, occasionally delivering a drink to you with a long suffering sigh if you’d asked politely.

Which brought you to your current position as fully grown person stuffed into the same place you stored clothes that you couldn’t be bothered to sort. Was it embarrassing that as an adult you still felt the need to hide from thunder storms ? Yes it was. Were you exiting your hiding place anytime soon ? No you certainly were not. You had enough to keep you entertained for a while. You always made sure your phone was fully charged, your earphones were doing a bang up job of blocking out a lot of the outside noise and you had little pile of sweets to keep your spirits up until the worst had passed.

You’d planned ahead quite well but the thing you couldn’t have anticipated was your boyfriend letting himself into the apartment. You’d discover later that with the storm being quite bad and quite a few people encountering problems Finn had decided to check on you to make sure you were okay. A lovely thing to do but you really wish he’d texted ahead.

With your earphones in and blasting on your phone’s highest volume you don’t hear him calling out your name. No, the first time you’re aware you aren’t alone in the apartment is when the wardrobe doors open and you spill out with a yelp. Discombobulated and assuming there’s an intruder in your home you flail out with your limbs managing to hurt your hand on the mysterious person’s knee and whacking them quite firmly in the shin with your heel, 

“Calm down for Christ’s sake, it’s just me love”

You blink up confused at Finn’s handsome. He looks at you splayed on the floor like an ungainly spider in bewilderment. His eyes slowly trail to the pile of sweets threatening to fall out of the wardrobe, over to your phone which has skidded from your hand is now half under the bed. He crouches down so as not to tower over you any more

“Why were ya in da the wardrobe love ?” He asks gently. His tone making him sound like he’s talking to a skittish horse. Which is probably fair. You continue to blink at him slowly as you gather your thoughts. You’re not quite sure what to say that will make this seem less weird than it is. You could try a lie but you’ve never been very good at lying on the spot. With a resigned sigh you decide to tell the truth..

“Storms scare me” You whisper timidly, hoping Finn won’t ask too many question or worse make fun of you. Instead he smiles at you softly, his hand reaching out to cup your cheek.

“So you were hidin’ in da wardrobe to feel safe ?” You sit up, nodding sheepishly. Finn pulls you up fully to your feet and smoothly tucks you under his chin, his strong arms securely wrapping around your waist. You already feel a little better, Finn’s presence tends to have the affect on you. “How about we take dis little party to da sofa and I protect you from da storm instead o’ the wardrobe. Dat way we can finally watch some of da films ya keep talkin’ about while we wait it out”

You’re of course apprehensive about this but you trust Finn beyond a shadow of a doubt so you’re willing to give it a try. He clasps your hands together and leads you down the stairs and you go mostly willingly with only a brief pause when there’s a particularly bright flash of lightning. Finn settles you on the sofa and presses a firm kiss to your head before jogging into the kitchen to make tea. You pull the throw from the back of the sofa and swaddle yourself in it, jumping at every flash of lightning.

Finn returns with two steaming hot cups and places them carefully on the coffee table. He then scoops you up and deposits you on his lap, one arm curving around to keep you right where you are. He pulls up Netflix and turns his head to look at you,

“What do ya want ta watch den love ?” He asks with a smile.

You bicker for a few minutes over what you’re going to watch before settling the matter. You’re convinced that you aren’t going to be able to settle and concentrate on the movie at all. Much to your surprise though by the time you’ve got twenty minutes in you’re not actively focusing on the storm at all. It seems Finn’s technique of kissing you or hugging you whenever there’s a loud rumble or quick flash of light has worked and has put you at ease enough to actually focus on something else.

By the time you’ve finished that movie the storm has lessened somewhat, The lightning flashes are much further apart and the rumbling of thunder is clearly in the distance. By the time you’ve watched a second movie all that’s left of the storm is some heavy rain. You can’t quite believe that you managed to last a whole storm not cooped up in your little shelter.

“What would I do without you ?” You ask Finn before kissing him. He returns your kiss for a few seconds before pulling away with a grin.

“Da real question babe, is wha’ would I do without you ?” And really you’ve got to kiss him again for that.


End file.
